It's always been you
by Jaione31
Summary: Definitivamente, Lily Potter odia a Lorcan Scamander ¿ o no? Y es que, aunque Lily no se de cuenta, para ella siempre ha sido él. Serie de drabbles LorcanLily.
1. Aroma(I)

_Título: It's always been you_

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen todos a la brillante J K Rowling. Yo solo los secuestro eventualmente para mis historias._

_Summary: Definitivamente, Lily Potter odia a Lorcan Scamander ¿ o no? Y es que, aunque Lily no se de cuenta, para ella siempre ha sido él .Serie de drabbles LorcanLily._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aroma(I)<strong>_

_**Lily huele a fresas, la fruta favorita de Lorcan, y Lorcan huele ... a la esencia más deliciosa del mundo entero.**_

Lily califica el aroma de Lysander con un sobresaliente. Incluso ahora, mientras están tumbados en la hierba, Lysander dibujando a carboncillo, Lily puede oler el débil aroma a chocolate que emana el rubio. Agradable, muy agradable.  
>-¿Qué estáis haciendo?- Lily se encrespa cuando esa voz irritante rompe su calma, y se gira para observar con desprecio a su peor enemigo.<br>-Nada que te interese, Lorcan- dice Lily remarcando su nombre con desprecio. El otro se encoge de hombros. Viene de jugar con James y Fred, y tiene, como siempre, los pantalones rotos por las rodillas, e incluso una mancha de barro en la cara. Salvaje piensa Lily con desprecio.  
>Y es que siendo tan femenina y delicada, Lily odia la brutalidad que desprende Lorcan, así como ama la suavidad que le transmite Lysander.<br>Aún así, cuando el rubio- haciendo casi omiso a las protestas de Lily- se sienta a su lado, la pelirroja no puede evitar notar que Lorcan desprende un olor aún más atrayente que su hermano. Y es que, mientras que uno huele dulce, suave, a postre, el otro huele a hierba recién cortada, a menta fresca, a bergamota, a moras ... y a mil cosas más que Lily no puede identificar, pero que adora con igual intensidad. Una combinación perfecta.  
>Y cuando él se gira- clavando sus orbes grises en las castañas de ella- Lily se sonroja hasta ponerse del mismo color de su pelo.<br>-Me voy a casa- replica rápidamente, y se marcha, casi corriendo.  
>- ¿Qué le pasará?- pregunta Lysander, despistado, sorprendido.<br>Lorcan se encoge de hombros, de nuevo. No puede concentrarse en eso ahora. Bastante tiene con sus propios problemas. Como el que su lengua se convierte en un trapo cuando ve a la Potter menor, o que su aroma a fresas se quede grabado en su mente hasta mucho después de que ella se haya ido.  
>Maldición piensa Lorcan.<br>Porque cree que nunca llegará a gustarle a la pelirroja.  
>Por suerte para él, Lorcan Scamander se equivoca.<p> 


	2. Ojos (II)

**_Summary:_**He decidido reeditar esta historia, porque os lo merecéis, merecéis leer algo de calidad y bien escrito, y lamentablemente, éste capítulo en particular necesitaba ser redactado con urgencia.

Un beso,

Jaione

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ojos(II):<strong>_

**_Porque si los ojos son una puerta al alma, la de Lorcan es la más hermosa que se haya creado jamás._**

A Lily le encanta obervar a la gente. En paticular, a la pequeña pelirroja le fascinan las miradas. Al fin y al cabo, sus ojos, castaños, oscuros e increíblemente anodinos nada nuevo tienen que contar. A Lily le encantaría haber heredado los ojos azules de su abuelo Arthur, tan sosegantes y agradables como un mar en plena calma. Tener los ojos de su padre, Harry, tampoco le importaría. Son verdes, pero no de ese color avellana turbio, sino un verde de verdad, un color parecido a la más pura esmeralda. Por desgracia para Lily, el único de su familia que ha nacido con ellos es su hermano mayor, Albus, lo cual hace a Lily hervir de indignación, pues considera que son unos ojos demasiado hermosos pra un muchacho. Una forma de afeminar el ya por sí delicado rostro de Albus.

Pero si de injusticias monocromáticas se hablase, probablemente sea Lorcan Scamander el que se lleve la palma. El muchacho no se ha conformado con heredar los hermosos ojos grises de la madrina de Lily, Luna, como ha hecho Lysander, ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de nacer con los increíbles ojos dorados de su progenitor, Rolf. No. En un intento de molestarla aún más-o eso cree Lily- el muchacho ha nacido con esos ojos cambiantes que no se decantan por ningún color en absoluto, sino que parecen tener todos ellos. A veces, los ojos de Lorcan son grises, como un cielo encapotado a punto de tormenta, otras, son azules con un brillo algo verdoso, que le da a lapelirroja la sensación de sumerjirse en aguas marinas. En alguna escasa ocasión los ojos de Lorcan tomas el tono anaranjado de las hojas marchitadas por el otoño. Sea cual sea el color, a Lily la mirada de Lorcan le hace querer esconderse, pegarle y contemplarle, todo al mismo tiempo. Lo cual no es justo. Porque los ojos hermosos son un desperdicio si los pones en el rostro de un chico, eso todo el mundo lo sabe. Solo que esos ojos de "color tiempo" sólo quedan bien en el rostro de Lorcan. Y eso, sin saber por qué, la enfada en sobremanera.

* * *

><p>Lorcan la observa una vez más hasta que ella aparta la vista, ruborizada. Lorcan chasquea la lengua. Quiere esa mirada fija en él un poco más. Y es que, quien haya dicho que los ojos marrones son ordinarios, nunca ha visto los de Lily. El de la pelirroja es un castaño diferente. Es el marrón que adorna la corteza de los árboles de Noruega en pleno invierno. Es el color que encuentras al mezclar chocolate con leche y caramelo líquido, un color que Lysander logra a base de añadir pintura de color dorada. Es una mirada adornada de pestañas oscuras y espesas. Y Lorcan piensa, que si los ángeles existen, sus ojos deben de ser marrones. Porque definitivamente, la mirada de Lily Luna Potter no pertenece a este mundo. <strong>Aunque ni ella misma sea consciente de ello.<strong>


	3. Sonrisa (III)

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, desgraciadamente. Son totalmente propiedad de JK Rowling.

Besazos,

Jaione

* * *

><p><em><strong>SONRISA (III)<strong>_

Lorcan tiene las paletas _ligeramente separadas_. La mayoría de la gente lo considera un defecto necesario de corregir. Lily lo considera _**algo adorable**__, pero nunca se lo dirá._

A Lily le gusta ver sonreír a la gente. Lily ha crecido en un lugar feliz, dónde las risas y las carcajadas son algo habitual en el día a día, algo tan familiar como las galletas de chocolate que la abuela Molly hace para Navidades, algo tan reconfortante y agradable como el caramelo quemado y el chocolate caliente.

Por tanto, se podría decir que Lily es una chiquilla risueña. Lily saluda a todo el mundo con una sonrisa. A los extraños que se cruza por la calle, a sus hermanos, a sus primos… incluso los perros vagabundos han sucumbido a la sonrisa de la preciosa pelirroja. Por tanto, podríamos decir que Lily es amable con todo el mundo… excepto, tal vez, con Lorcan Scamander.

Prejuzgar a Lily con dureza es erróneo, sin embargo, pues hay que admitir que el más joven de los gemelos Scamander tiene una sonrisa un tanto peculiar, de paletas separadas y dientes muy blancos. Según cierta gente, esa sonrisa le da un aspecto un tanto travieso y adorable. Según otras personas, como los abuelos Granger, es un ligero defecto de nacimiento que se podría corregir llevando una simple ortodoncia. Para Lily, esa sonrisa es en la que piensa todas las noches antes de irse a dormir.

Poca gente se para a observar a Lorcan Scamander detenidamente cuando sonríe. Es demasiado pillo, travieso y descontrolado para hacerlo. Pero Lily si lo hace, pero se pierde en algún punto entre los hoyuelos que adornan las lechosas mejillas y los gruesos labios. Y entonces él la mira. Y ella, en vez de sonreírle de vuelta, se sonroja y agacha la cabeza.

Y no. Lily Potter no es para nada tímida. Pero es que nadie parece entender que esa sonrisa hace que su corazón palpite más deprisa, y que en su cara aparezca una mueca estúpida difícil de ignorar.

Lily no sabe que Lorcan ha estado buscando toda la vida sacarle una sonrisa porque "es tan guapa que seguro que sí sonríe le da mil vueltas al sol", y Lorcan no _sabe "que un día esa sonrisa podía provocarme una taquicardia". _

Porque a Lily Potter le gusta sonreír, pero cuando ve a Lorcan en lo único en lo que piensa es en sujetarle la cara con las manos muy, muy cerca de su propio rostro. Y tal vez, eso sea a lo que los adultos llaman _**amor.**_


	4. Pecas (IV)

**SUMMARY: **Lily Potter odia a Lorcan Scamander con todas sus fuerzas, ¿o no? Y es que, aunque no lo sepa, para Lily siempre ha sido él

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste, besazos,

Jaione

* * *

><p><strong>Pecas (IV)<strong>

Lily tiene _cientos de pecas, repartidas equitativamente por cada centímetro de su cuerpo_. Lorcan tiene _unas siete repartidas por el puente de su nariz_. Lily desearía besar cada una de ellas, **pero nunca se lo dirá.**

* * *

><p>Lorcan Scamander es guapo. <em>Es una apreciación que parecen compartir la inmensa mayoría de alumnas de Hogwarts.<em>  
>El rostro de Lorcan es agradable, moreno, de ojos azules y pelo dorado, pero a Lily Potter no le parece nada del otro mundo. A no ser claro, que nos fijemos en sus pecas.<br>Lily, cuya familia es mayoritariamente pelirroja, adora las pecas, una apreciación que no comparte con ninguna de sus primas, que han hecho de todo para deshacerse de ellas, ya que las ven sumamente molestas. Para Lily, en cambio, estas manchitas son algo familiar y adorable.

Por ello, el rasgo facial más notorio de Lorcan, son, para ella, las pequeñas pecas que recorren el puente de su nariz.  
>Son siete, un número afortunado, el número de la suerte.<br>Hacen que su tez parezca más bronceada, que sus ojos azules destaquen más aun. Por ello para Lily, el atractivo de Lorcan radica en esas simpáticas pecas que la pelirroja desearía besar una y otra vez. Solo que nunca se lo dirá. Al fin y al cabo, si se lo dice, Lorcan podría tener la estúpida idea de que Lily siente algo por él, lo cual es absurdo. **Totalmente.**

* * *

><p>Aunque Lily no lo sepa, Lorcan tiene un deseo similar, aunque tal vez el de él sea más maduro y menos inocente. Y es que, más de una vez, el mayor de los gemelos Scamander ha deseado lamer cada uno de los mordiscos de hada que recorren la piel pálida de la pequeña Potter.<br>Que un día en el que hacía más calor de lo habitual y la falda roja estuviera más levantada de lo políticamente correcto Lorcan descubriera que los muslos de Lily están bañados en ellas es una simple y mera casualidad.** Totalmente.**


End file.
